Failure to Launch
by Moonlight Usagi-Chan
Summary: What happens when you take a wedding night, a fake orgasm, and two inexperienced newlyweds? Usagi and Mamoru venture into the unknown world of sex, only to find that it does not happen as naturally as the movies make it seem. (Slightly A/U with plenty of awkward, laughable schmexyness!)


_HEY GUYS! I am BACK with a sweet, sexy, (hopefully) goofy journey for Usagi and Mamoru as they tiptoe into a new realm: sex! This tale is based off one of my all-time favorite episodes on the CW hit show Jane the Virgin, so if you have watched, you're going to see a lot of similarities. If you haven't seen the show, I'm going to have to tell you that the moment you finish reading this, you need to hop on to Netflix and watch the pilot episode. It's amazing, I promise! At least until midway through Season 3. I won't spoil, but, just, feelings._

 _ANYWAY, I hope that you find this story fun!_

 _Also, this is my first time writing out physical intimacy…. so please be kind! Gosh, for how old I am, I shouldn't be as bashful as I'm feeling. Oof. It's not full-on lemon, but it's definitely for a mature audience!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, the characters, or hell, the original storyline to this. This is a fun adaptation of crossing over a hilarious episode of Jane the Virgin and my favorite show. This is also rated M for strong sexual content._

 _Please R &R! Thanks, all! _

#

The rustle of crepe satin swooshed noisily, accompanied by the sounds of flirtatious giggles. The melody bounced around the narrowed hallway, a familiar sound recognizable to the hotel walls, but to the couple whose voices were laughing in harmony, it was a whole new realm.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed as her husband approached her, her next words cut off when he placed a hungry kiss on her shimmered lips. He pressed in to her, her backside resting against the large, white door while the bell of her gown kept an unwanted distance between them. His hands settled on her hips while she placed her hands on his chest, cloaked in shades of white.

As they separated, she took a greedy look at her husband. Dressed in an expertly designed tuxedo, Mamoru was the epitome of regal. He adorned a muted white jacket with black silk lapels, matching pants, a crisp, white shirt, and an ascot tie. Fastened in the knot lay her wedding gift, a golden pendant, a design similar to a Celtic cross, with a white stone in the center of the design. She placed a gloved hand lovingly on his jawbone as she tipped her chin upward to meet his gaze.

Her panting slowed as she drank him in; he was even more handsome at 24 than he was at 17 when they first met. His facial features more defined, his muscles sculpted from years of battle. And while she was thankful that the years of togetherness included so much tenderness and love, the newlyweds clearly had one thing on their minds:

Sex.

Mamoru slipped the keycard into the door before yanking on the handle. The land of consummation greeted the couple, an expertly decorated hotel room in shades of tan and maroon. Before the door had an opportunity to shut, Mamoru's mouth descended upon hers once again, his fingers weaving through her up-do. Roses that were once pinned in her hair began to fall around them, petals falling gently to the ground like snowflakes. She responded with equal fury, pressing her body against his, doing her best to close as much space between them as possible.

Seven years. SEVEN YEARS of abstinence. Sure, at 14 it was easy. Even at 17, it was not too difficult of a challenge, considering school, friends, and protecting the Earth consumed their lives. It was not until after the battle with Galaxia, when the Calm began, did the couple come to a crossroads with physical boundaries.

She did not know if it was the hormones, or the fact that her beloved had physically _died_ , but once the Calm started on Earth, a sexual awakening blossomed between them. Innocent kisses slowly morphed into intense makeout sessions. Subtle touches became more daring and arousing; a hand cupping her breast, fingertips slipping up her legs to the hem of her skirt. Study sessions transformed from those of reviewing textbooks to each other's bodies, until finally one day, when she truly saw a need in his eyes, one that kisses or touches would deflate, did she inform him of her decision.

 _I've decided to save myself until marriage._

There was no surprise, no questioning in response to her words. Instead, his expression softened, and he responded in words so perfect: _Well, we will just have to wait until we are married, then._

Sure, it would have been so easy to forgo the vow of chastity that she had bestowed upon herself. Years before the Ginzuishou, or Mamo-chan's, or evil queens, she was the wide-eyed, hopeless romantic teenager who truly believed in the power of love and marriage. She had promised herself long, long ago, at the age of ten, that she would remain a virgin until she married the man of her dreams. Her prince. Even after the battle with Zoisite, learning that Mamo-baka was in fact her soulmate, or learning from Sailor Pluto that they would marry and have a child together, did it ever cross her mind to move on from her decision.

In fact, it strengthened her decision _more._ Soldier of love and justice? Princess of the White Moon? Carrier of the legendary Ginzuishou? All solid reasons to hang on to the identifier. After all, she was an expert in Shoujo manga, and the priestess always remained a virgin until marriage. She believed in the power of Virginity. Hell, even in horror movies the virgin ALWAYS survives!

But that damn Mamo-chan; her sweet, sexy, delicious Mamo-chan, while understanding and supportive in her decision to wait, had _no problem_ in bringing her to the edge and back. This day couldn't come soon enough.

And it had finally arrived.

The sound of a zipper startled her out of her thoughts, a draft of air touching her exposed backside.

"Mamo-chan, wait," she interrupted him, placing her gloved hands on his chest with slight pressure. He ceased his movements, his expression inquiring the reason for her sudden pause. She smiled coyly as she turned to the oversized chair and slipped her hands into her overnight bag.

Slowly, she lifted a white negligee, resting it against her chest. She watched under hooded eyes as his expression transformed, his sight fixated on the skimpy article of clothing that laid against her breasts.

"Put that on right now," he commanded, one she would be more than willing to oblige.

"Yes, sire," she purred. His eyes darkened, clearly aroused from the sensual way she regally referred to him. She could practically feel desire radiating from him.

He took a few steps back. "I'm going to go get some ice," he announced as he snatched the ice bucket, "before I have a chance to ruin your plan." She laughed as he backed out of the room and out the doorframe, leaving her to her undressing.

Not wasting any time, she continued the zipper's descent, allowing the oversized dress to fall to the floor. As soon as she stepped out of the dress, she lifted it up and placed it on the adjoining chair, but not before taking a final look at the gown's beauty, shaded in the purest white, decorated with floral accents throughout.

Usagi shuffled over to the bathroom and closed the door, should Mamoru reappear before she was ready. For the wedding day, she had decided to wear the bottoms of the two-piece lingerie, the lacy, white thong resting against her hips and tidied nether-region. She unclasped her bodice, letting it fall to the ground, while she slipped the lacy garment over her. Tilting her head back, she released her hairbuns, allowing the length of her hair to cascade around her. All she needed, she mentally decided, was to look in the mirror and reapply some lip-gloss. Then, then she would be ready for her Mamo-chan. To lose her virginity. To ride the train to Pleasureville.

Only, she hadn't been expecting her reflection.

"Holy SHIT," she exclaimed as she quickly covered her breasts, bashfulness overcoming her.

There was NOTHING to the lingerie.

A lacy LIE!

It didn't help that the foreign fabric was erecting her nipples, but you could see them clear as day.

 _"_ _Mamo is going to LOVE IT!"_ Minako had cried out when Usagi opened up the bridal shower gift. At the time, she had turned a dozen shades of red, but had very intention to use it. Now, she had wished she inspected it more. Better yet, try it ON first.

She pressed her lips together while shaking her head. No, no. This was ridiculous. Mamo had seen her naked MANY times before. During henshin, randomly during battle. Hell, she flew around bare-ass NAKED with a set of freaking angel wings one time! Surely, this, THIS was NOTHING.

Right?

She gulped when she heard the exterior suite door shut, signaling his return. Exhaling a shaky breath, Usagi stared back into the mirror. She was freaking _Sailor Moon_. After facing foes and evil, surely she could face Mamo-chan, her HUSBAND, in a sexy nightie, right?

Right?

"Usako?" she heard Mamoru call softly behind the closed door. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, abandoning her decision to reapply the gloss. Her hand reached out to grab the doorknob, but it remained briefly suspended.

"You can do this, Usagi," she whispered to herself, hoping to calm the nerves she could feel rising with each passing breath. Taking one final large gulp, she opened the door.

Much to her appreciation, Mamoru had turned some of the lights down low. The atmosphere was certainly romantic, fitting for such an experience about to happen. In the afterglow stood her husband, who had discarded a few articles of clothing, most notably his jacket, tie and vest, but remained fairly covered. She drew in a sharp breath when she watched his eyes linger on her chest, his mouth hanging slightly open.

 _Own this, Usagi_. Standing tall, she slowly strutted up to Mamoru, his eyes still focused on the white garment, until she closed the distance between them.

"Like what you see?" she asked in a whisper, fearing that should she speak louder, her embarrassment would prevail. He answered her with a descent of his lips upon hers, hungrily massaging her mouth as his hands trailed her laced curves. They fell back onto the bed, their legs intertwining, as they proceeded to kiss each other.

Only this time, they didn't have to stop.

Therefore, it came as a surprise when she felt Mamoru pull away from her. Her eyes fluttered open, greeted with the site of him looking at her. She hummed softly as he traced his thumb up her jawbone, landing on her cheek with soft strokes.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, a tone so gentle that she could feel her nerves surprisingly relax.

"A little," she admitted honestly. "You?"

"A little," he repeated. "I want it to be good for you."

Her heart sang as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "It will be," she assured him, "because it's with you."

"I love you," he said before he pressed his lips against hers, pulling her in against his body.

"I love you too," she answered between kisses, raking her fingers through his once-styled hair, before she tipped her head back and moaned in familiar pleasure.

His hand slid up her bare leg while he buried his head in her chest, a favorite move that always elicited a favorable response. She may have remained a virgin, but they were certainly no strangers to one another's body. She knew that foreplay also helped loosen the body up, but after so many years of avoiding actual intercourse, she wasn't about repeating foreplay.

So it came as no surprise to her when she felt his mouth contact her breast, that the pleasure was not as intense as usual. A gentle moan did escape her lips, but this wasn't the physical contact she wanted.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered, interrupting him. He ceased his action, azure eyes meeting hers.

"Make love to me."

Usagi breathed mechanically as she listened to the rustle of his clothes. It was surprisingly quick how fast he shucked his wardrobe off, but before he hovered above her, he slipped the bedsheet around them. She sent him a mental thanks; while she was ready to be intimate with him, she wasn't quite sure she was ready to see him totally and completely naked.

Their bodies met. It was a slight pain that caused Usagi to wince, but it was short-lived. Her arms were latched under Mamoru's, her hands grazing his back as he moved slowly, steadily within her. Her eyelids hovered, unwilling to fully close, but too bashful to look at the deed that was ongoing. But, what if he was looking at her? Would it be rude if she didn't? Could she face looking at him? _I will probably turn beat red and ruin the moment,_ she decided. And so, her eyes remained mostly closed.

Refocusing her thoughts, trying to get lost in the sensation, she took notice to her chest rising and falling rapidly. Also, there was a gurgle, or maybe a moan, hitched in her throat. Should she let it out? Was it okay to? What if it was too loud? _God, that would be so embarrassing_ , she fretted, before concluding to stay silent. _Just breathe, Usagi. Just breathe._

Her hands glided down his back, feeling his taught muscles. _He's so sexy,_ Usagi thought sensually, as she felt her body experience its first tingle. She moved her hands more, sensations percolating in her, until she realized she descended to his hips. In fact, she was pretty sure she was touching his butt. _Ack! Butt? What do I do with a butt?! Do I touch it? Do I move my hand away? Do I hold his hips? Ok, no. Move your hands back up._ _Like, mid-back. Yeah. Ok, leave them in that area. Do not leave mid to upper back range._

Her eyebrows raised as she felt his pace suddenly quicken. Uh oh.

Was he about to finish?

 _Shit!_

Tipping her head back, she did her best to absorb the feelings of pleasure. She licked her lips, stroked his back, panted harder... _anything_ to try and reach orgasm.

Peeking through her eyelashes, she watched as Mamoru's face began to transform, a look of pleasure she had never seen before.

And so... she gripped his back before letting out a moan herself, arching her back to the point she could feel her breasts graze his chest.

Mamoru collapsed on top of her, panting hard into the crook of her neck. He remained that way for a moment before rolling on to his back.

"Wow," he finally said. Usagi smiled; she could hear the fatigue in his voice, as well as the satisfaction. Her heart began to sing, inwardly praising that she was the one who made him feel this way, until he continued. "You, and me, finishing at the same time? Wow."

Her eyes widened, pretty much to the point that they were the size of saucers. Focusing on the ceiling above, she quickly murmured a "mmhmm."

"How do you feel?" he asked, drawing her out of her trance.

"Good," she whispered before letting out a deep breath. "What about you?"

Silence greeted her.

"Mamo-chan?" Ripping her eyes from the ceiling, she turned toward her husband. Not much of a surprise, she was met with a slumbering man.

She smiled as she shook her head, only to lay back on her pillow. The smile was short lived, the corners of her lips curling into a worrisome frown.

He had to say something, didn't he? That damn, sweet, romantic Mamo-chan.

He had to point it out.

 _You and me, finishing at the same time?_

She squeezed her eyes shut, guilt creeping through her.

Not even close.

* * *

 _Gosh, first time's can be so awkward, right? Haha!_

 _Also, Mamoru's tuxedo and Usagi's wedding dress are based off of the latest Sailor Moon Crystal manga art, if you haven't seen it before! It's so lovely._

 _Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts and comments... I love the feedback!_


End file.
